


For As Long As We Have

by RobinPlaysTrumpet15



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: "on screen" character death, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, First Kiss, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Pining, do not copy to another site, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15
Summary: Hunter and Tech have feelings for each other. But with a war on... Well, sometimes it's easier to focus on distractions.
Relationships: Hunter (Star Wars: The Clone Wars)/Tech (Star Wars)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	For As Long As We Have

**Author's Note:**

> First, I'd like to give a huge thank you to my friends on discord to providing me with this idea. I've been wanting to write for these two for a while and just haven't had a good idea, so thank you!
> 
> Second, I used _Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings_ because the others don't _quite_ apply. Please read the tags. If any of those things are triggers or squicks for you, you might want to skip this one.

Clone Force 99 doesn’t _do_ relationships. There’s not really much of a point. They don’t stay anywhere long enough to really even meet people, and even if they did, they’re still clones. Clones that look _different_ , too. They aren’t right.

Hunter isn’t deluded enough either to think it’s not about them as people. They’re all a little… _much_. Too much for civilians, and even too much for the regs. Cody likes them, but that’s not the same. He’s their Commander, their direct commanding officer. They’re friends, and the shit Cody puts up with sometimes as the Marshal Commander of 7th Sky Corps makes the four of them seem relatively tame.

It’s easier just to not get too attached outside of their squad. Hunter would be devastated if anything happened to his brothers, so honestly, it’s better just to not let anyone else in. Having four people he cares about and would die for is exhausting enough.

“Hunter?”

He blinks, shaking himself. Tech is standing by the table, the rest of their booth now empty. Wrecker and Crosshair are already gone.

“You ready?” Tech asks.

Hunter looks around. The other two members of his squad are heading out the door of the bar they’d stopped in. Tonight’s one of those rare nights when they have some leave time between missions, so it was nice to go into a local town and grab a drink. Seems he got distracted, watching all the couples around the bar.

Must be nice to have the freedom to just care about people.

Hunter shakes himself again. He takes one last swig of his drink, draining it, then stands.

“Yeah, sorry about that.”

Tech shrugs.

“It happens. We needed the break anyway.”

Hunter can’t stop himself from glancing at Tech as they leave the building. None of them are in their armor tonight, meaning they’re just in civvies. It almost makes them look like regular people. Tech and Cross hardly look much like clones, though Wrecker and Hunter himself are recognizable enough in their features.

Tech chose a pair of denim pants to wear. They’re fitted but not very tight on him. They would still be baggy on Crosshair. He’s paired the pants with a set of black-brown boots and a nondescript long-sleeve top. It’s almost odd to see his squad in clothes that aren’t blacks or their armor, but Hunter’s not about to complain. Tech looks good. He turns his eyes forward again as they make their way to the ship.

Tech’s hand brushes Hunter’s.

Hunter’s brushes Tech’s.

They return to the ship and go their separate ways for bed. Hunter doesn’t miss the little smile Tech sends him before disappearing through his bedroom door.

It makes his chest ache.

Okay, maybe he doesn’t care for _all_ his squadmates the same way…

*

Tech doesn’t go immediately to sleep. He has a few projects to fiddle and tinker with. They need to be done sooner rather than later, honestly. There are a couple devices he’s making for his own use (improved scanners and code-crackers and the like), but some are for use by the team. Improvements to their HUDs and helmets and such. Improved adjustable sensory input for Hunter’s helmet, a better long range scope for Crosshair. Wrecker doesn’t use a ton of technology, but he certainly likes to have new toys to play with, so Tech has something for him, too.

They’re important and will help them do their jobs better.

Admittedly, they’re also distractions.

Going to sleep is one of the worst parts of Tech’s day. He just has to lie there, thinking, until his brain eventually shuts off and it’s time to sleep. Unless he’s sufficiently exhausted, sleep doesn’t come soon enough. Leaves too much time for thinking.

Too often, he finds himself thinking about Hunter. Hunter, who’s strong and brave - the perfect leader for their little group of misfits. Hunter, who’s protective of all of them, even when Tech doesn’t know when to shut up and Wrecker is too rough and Crosshair acts like too much of an asshole. Hunter, who smiles at Tech with that soft look in his eyes. Hunter, who lets their hands brush together and doesn’t pull away.

Tech thinks about it too much.

After all, he may be lacking in the social skills department sometimes, but he’s by no means stupid. He still knows his squad inside and out. Hunter might like Tech the way he likes _him_ , but there’s too much at stake. The environment in which they live is too volatile. Too unsteady and unsure. Too dangerous.

There’s a war on, after all. Any day could be their last.

Spending too much time on feelings likely to tear them apart at the seams just isn’t worth it. Getting into a relationship that could leave the other lost and broken isn’t worth the risk. It’s a liability, and Tech knows the odds. It’s not good.

They may not be like the regs, but they’re still clones. In the end, they were never designed to live out this war, even if they’ve been designed to win it.

But sometimes…

Sometimes Tech can’t help but wonder. Sometimes he dreams.

Wonders about what will happen after the war, if they live. Dreams of what could be, even if it’s not likely to become what will be.

Sometimes Tech likes to think that if they all make it through this and see the end of this war, he’ll have the courage to say something to Hunter. That he’ll muster the strength to ask him to be something more than his sergeant. Hells, maybe he’ll just kiss him!

But those are dangerous thoughts. They’re distractions. Distractions from what’s real - what really matters.

Staying alive. Staying together.

So he focuses on his projects - his distractions from the distractions - and works until he can hardly keep his eyes open anymore.

Then he goes to bed and passes out until morning.

*

The Bad Batch rarely works alongside any of the regular battalions - even the 212th. Usually, when they do, it’s because of something big. The Jedi have a bad feeling or they’re expecting a huge battle and their special skills are needed in the background. When they do, they tend to sit on the outskirts of the others. Their tent stays on the fringes of the camp or immediately with the COs. The regs don’t like to be around them too much.

Hunter is reminded of something when they work with the 212th.

Regs are insane.

Not only do they throw themselves into danger like they aren’t horribly under protected, but there’s something else, too.

They love like it’s nothing.

Regular clones - the ones who all look right and act right - love each other. They start relationships, fall all over one another. They protect each other fiercely, with their lives and every ounce of emotion and passion they have in their bodies. Some of them, usually commanders, even get into relationships with their generals.

They do everything they can to protect their brothers and partners and _riduure_.

Sometimes… it’s not enough.

The battle has moved on. Hunter got separated from his squad, though he knows they’re still okay. All around him is death and destruction. Droids blasted and torn apart, clones bloodied and unmoving.

There’s strangled breathing, though. A slowing heartbeat. He can hear it.

There’s a man not far away, lying on the ground. The chestplate of his armor is cracked and caved-in. His helmet is missing and he’s covered in blood.

_”Hunter!”_ Tech’s voice calls through the comms. _”We need you!”_

He almost moves. He almost leaves.

Hunter can’t tell if the man is conscious. He may die, unaware of his surroundings and not knowing what’s going on.

Hunter has people to protect, a battle to fight.

But something sits wrong inside his chest at the idea of letting the man die all alone.

“Just a minute, Tech,” he says back.

_”But-”_

“Just stay alive long enough for me to get there. I’ll get to you soon.”

He shuts the channel off before Tech can say anything else.

Hunter steps over droid parts and fallen clones until he’s found the man. He kneels down next to him, pulling off his own helmet.

“Hey. Can you hear me?”

The man opens his eyes. He peers all around for a second, looking at the sky and the battle-torn field. Then his eyes land on Hunter.

“Hi there,” Hunter says again. “I’m Hunter. Can you tell me your name?”

“S-Sunset…” The man’s voice is low, but with a high, wheezy quality to it. Like he can’t get a good breath. Like there’s something keeping him from taking in air. Though, a quick glance at the man’s chest reminds Hunter of why that is.

“Good to meet you, Sunset,” he says.

“I’m dying,” Sunset says. It’s not a question. It’s just acknowledgement, resignation clear in his voice.

Hunter can only nod.

“I- I need you-” Sunset coughs. “I need you to do something for me, H-Hunter.”

He nods again.

“Find Kai for me. He’s CT-9602. Tell him-” A sharp wheeze. “Tell him I love him. _Ni ven’kar’tayli kaysh darasuum._ Please.”

Sunset’s hand catches Hunter’s and squeezes tightly. Hunter holds the hand between both of his.

“I will,” he promises. “I’ll tell him.”

The man locks eyes with Hunter, a look of urgency in his expression. Love and loss burn in his not-quite-brown eyes.

“Don’t waste it,” Sunset gasps. “Don’t waste your time.”

Tears sting at Hunter’s eyes. Thoughts of Tech flash across his mind - smiling and laughing, working, crying.

“I won’t.”

Sunset pulls in as deep a breath as he can manage. Something in his chest rattles awfully.

“Stay with me, brother?” he asks. “I won’t be long.”

_Brother._

Hunter nods. “You won’t be alone.”

They sit together for only a minute or two. Sunset’s breaths get shallower. His heart beats slower. He watches the sky and the sun sinking lower. It’s not quite sunset, though Hunter wishes it was.

He waits until Sunset’s eyes go glassy, and his heart is still.

There’s a saying he’s heard before. It’s in Mando’a, and Hunter can’t quite remember the words. But he knows the translation.

“I’m still alive, but you are dead,” he starts shakily. “I remember you, so you are eternal… Sunset.”

When he stands, Hunter finds it’s harder to breathe. The loss of this man - this _brother_ \- weighs on his heart. As if he hadn’t just met the man all of five minutes ago.

“I’m sorry,” he says as he leaves the brother amongst the dead. “March well, _vod_.”

Hunter has to go.

He has to get to his squad.

*

Hunter isn’t the one who finds Kai. When all is said and done, Hunter finds Cody in a quiet moment and asks after CT-9602. It’s an odd request, to be sure, but after he explains why he’s looking for him, Cody’s face closes off and he nods firmly. Hunter follows him silently.

Kai found Sunset before Hunter could get to him.

For all the pain and grief already visible in the sergeant’s face, it gets exponentially worse when Hunter explains about Sunset’s final moments.

He finds out a few things in that conversation.

One, Sunset and Kai hadn’t been in a relationship. They had feelings for one another, had talked it out. They wanted to wait until after the war for this exact reason. (It doesn’t seem to be much of a comfort to Kai, now that his love is gone.)

Two, Sunset would still tell Kai he loved him just before lights out every evening. Kai says he’s not sure how he’ll get to sleep anymore without his Sunset to finish out the day.

Three, that putting off his feelings for Tech isn’t going to get them anywhere. Kai tells him as much, though he’s unaware of Hunter’s feelings for anyone specific. He said that even if they don’t make it out of this war, it’s not worth it to keep putting it off. In the end, whether he’s admitted it or not, they’re going to die. Might as well live life to the fullest and enjoy what few comforts and pleasures they can while they’re able to.

Kai says that should include love.

Hunter nods along, listening but lost in his thoughts.

Kai thanks him for staying so Sunset didn’t have to die alone. After that, he’s swallowed up by his squad - a mess of hugs and tears and soft words - and Hunter doesn’t see him again.

Cody gives him an odd look he can’t quite decipher, accompanied by a reassuring squeeze to his shoulder.

“Go check on your men, Sergeant,” the marshal commander says. “They need you.”

Hunter nods, gives a quick salute, and then he’s off.

He still thinks regs are insane.

But maybe they’ve got the right idea.

*

The team made it out safely. No one was majorly hurt, which is always a relief. Dealing with injuries can be a pain. Though, Wrecker does tend to enjoy when he can add new scars to his “collection”, especially when they come with stories of battles and explosions and torn-apart droids. But alas, it was not meant to be this time.

Tech is fine, but Hunter knows he can tell there’s something up. For all that Tech misses social cues sometimes, he’s incredibly perceptive. Especially when it comes to Hunter. Tech is usually one of the first to recognize and respond when Hunter’s senses start driving into overload position. He also knows when Hunter’s been upset or set back by something.

Like now.

They’re not even back on the ship yet, but Tech has sidled up to walk side-by-side with Hunter. They’re very nearly touching with how close the younger man is. Tech’s fingers twitch against the back of Hunter’s hand before pulling away again.

“You okay?” Tech asks. He doesn’t whisper, but his voice is low, meant for Hunter’s ears. The others can hear them if they want to, sure, but Cross and Wrecker usually don’t care to listen in.

Hunter nods. He’s not sure if it’s a lie or not.

“I want to talk to you about something later,” he says before he can change his find. “Meet in my room once we’re under way. I’ll tell you about it then.”

Tech just nods and follows Hunter onto the ship.

Hunter spends the time getting them off planet and into hyperspace thinking. He knows what to say - what he _wants_ to say. All he has to do is explain what happened, and tell Tech how he feels. Then it’s just asking him… Asking him what?

Ask to go on a date?

To be boyfriends?

To kiss him?

Hunter runs the dialogue through his head over and over again. It all goes right and sounds good until he eventually gets to the end and suddenly… Hunter doesn’t know what comes next. He knows what he wants.

He wants anything Tech will give him. He wants to hold him and kiss him, tell him he loves him. He wants _Tech_. Everything he is and everything he loves. His strengths and his flaws and everything in between.

Before he knows it, Hunter is standing in his room - sans armor and shirtless - still wondering what it is he’s supposed to say. He’s in the middle of changing, dressed only in the bottom half of his blacks. There’s a knock at the door before he can finish dressing or keep worrying about what he’s going to say.

“Come in,” he calls.

The door swishes open, revealing Tech. He’s out of his armor, dressed only in his blacks. A lot of people would expect him to be really small outside of the bulk armor provides, but he’s surprisingly not. He _is_ smaller than Hunter, but he’s not a twig like Crosshair. (They’re all tiny compared to Wrecker anyway, so what’s it really matter?)

“Hunter?”

With Tech before him and Kai and Sunset on his mind, Hunter can’t help himself. He takes two steps forward, putting him in Tech’s space, and pulls him into his arms. Perhaps Hunter should feel embarrassed of the way he clings to Tech and wraps him up as tight as he can. Or that he’s only half dressed and currently shirtless. But he doesn’t. Tech hugs him back easily and without hesitation, pressing his nose into Hunter’s shoulder.

“Hunter?” Tech asks again. His voice is muffled, his breath hot against the sergeant’s skin. “What happened?”

Hunter tells him. Tells him about Sunset, what he said, what he asked Hunter to do. He tells him about Kai, and the advice he passed on.

“Tech, I… I don’t want to do this anymore. I don’t want to keep denying this just because it might hurt…” Hunter sighs. He might be shaking, but he doesn’t want to think about that.

They pull apart, but only far enough for the both of them to lock eyes.

“There’s a war on…” Tech says.

“All the more reason to stop ignoring this unspoken thing. Any day could be our last. And I intend to make the most of whatever time I have.”

Tech stares at him with wide, shining eyes behind his glasses. He searches Hunter’s own expression, waiting.

“I love you,” Hunter says and moves his hands up to cup Tech’s face between his palms. “And if you’ll have me, I intend to spend every day of the rest of my life showing you that.”

He doesn’t even have to wait for an answer. Tech surges forward and kisses Hunter. Their mouths clash almost painfully, their teeth clacking before either of them can correct their positioning. The kiss is hot and hard, both of them breathing raggedly through their noses and against each other’s mouths. Hunter makes some sort of noise when Tech’s mouth collides with his own - something between a moan and a groan.

They gasp and pant together when they finally pull away from one another. Hunter rests his forehead against Tech’s, caressing across the shorter man’s cheeks with his thumbs. He can feel the stubble Tech doesn’t let grow into a full beard. He needs to shave.

“I love you, too,” Tech tells him, smiling.

Hunter grins. He wraps his arms around Tech’s waist again, hauls him up into a spinning hug. Tech yelps out a startled laugh, clinging to Hunter as if he might fall.

As if Hunter ever plans to let him down.

Tech wraps his legs around Hunter’s waist, holding himself up. He grins down at him, smiling like the sun has lit up his entire world.

“I love you, too,” he says again. When he kisses Hunter, it’s softer this time. Less urgent and much sweeter. “I want this. I want you.”

“You’ll always have me,” Hunter replies, though he’s not sure how easily he can keep that promise. “For as long as we have, I’m yours.”

Tech smiles and kisses him again.

“I’m yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos appreciated, as well as constructive feedback. If you have ideas you'd like to see me try my hand at for these two, let me know!


End file.
